


I tried to do handstands for you, but every time I fell for you

by shitucute



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Orgy, harry is a teacher, harry is super healthy and loves yoga, its cute, sooo much fluff, they're in their early 30's, this is pretty much a rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitucute/pseuds/shitucute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>“You know what, Niall? You’re right. I’m thirty-one; my life is only just beginning.” Harry says, already in a better mood. “Okay, guys, hit me; what should I do?”</p><p>Niall looks around and then stares Harry dead in the eyes and says, “You should go to an orgy.”</p><p>“What?” Harry says, a little too loud. The science teacher at the coffee machine, Vanessa, Harry thinks her name is, gives them a weird look but decides better than to ask and goes back to her coffee.</p><p>  </p><p>  <i>  or Harry is a lonely kindergarten teacher who goes to an orgy only to meet the love of his life and has conversations with his three best friends about orgies in the teacher's lounge.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I tried to do handstands for you, but every time I fell for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsandlovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsandlovers/gifts).



> Oh my god, it's finally finished! I wrote this story in about four days and now it's finally put together into a beautiful strong story.
> 
> This story is practically my baby, and it was made with the help of Skyebyrd, so you should check out her tumblr! She's amazing and I love her to death. This story wouldn't be half as good if it wasn't for her!
> 
> Anyways, this story probably has a bunch of mentions of them saying a bunch of England terms even though, I've come to a decision they're in America. Still, imagine them with their English accent!
> 
> The title was based on the song Bruises by Chairlifts and it's an adorable song and reminds me of Louis and Harry, so you should listen to it! :)))
> 
> I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story, since it is purely fiction and all that other stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And if you do please shoot me a comment or a kudo, those mean the world to me! Okay, now go enjoy this fic!  
> I loved making this fic, so I hope you love reading it! xxx

**May 15th, Teacher’s Lounge.**

Harry’s gloomily poking at his wimpy salad, Ed Sheeran is currently playing on his phone and there are tears in his eyes. Harry can feel the eyes of his judgmental coworkers wondering what’s wrong with him.

Harry doesn’t even register that Niall, Zayn, and Liam are sitting at their usual lunch table in the teacher’s lounge until Liam pulls the tray of soggy salad away from him, Zayn rests his hand on top of Harry’s, and Niall pulls out one of his earphones out of his ear and puts it to his own.

“Oh no, guys, code red, he’s listening to Ed Sheeran.” Niall says, looking around at the other boys’ concerned faces. Now that Harry looks at them, he can see Liam looking at him with concern shining in his puppy dog eyes.

Zayn caresses Harry’s hand and pushes a stray curl behind Harry’s ear, “Babe, what’s wrong?” He asks, carefully and Harry can’t stand to look him in the eyes, his sweet, earnest eyes. Harry leans forward and put his face in between his arms.

“He broke up with me.” Harry says, his voice muffled from his arms.

“What?” Niall says, stroking his hair gently. “Babe, you’re going to have to take your face out of your arms if you want us to hear you.” Niall says in a reassuring tone. Harry groans and tilts his head to the side, so his cheek is squished on his arm, staring at Niall’s tacky Hawaiian patterned button-up shirt.

“He broke up with me.” Harry says again, moving his head to rest in the middle of his folded arms. Harry can hear all of their gasps.

“Are you kidding me?” Zayn asks in a low voice directed at Harry.

“That’s bull! Harry you’re great, I can’t believe that jerk would break up with you after almost a whole year.” Liam states, looking exasperated and slightly like he wants to punch something.

“Are we talking about the same Jeff? He seemed so into you though? I was for sure he was the one for you.” Niall sifts through his lunch box and unwraps one of his many sandwiches, before biting into it and chewing with his mouth open.

“I know!” Harry whines, sitting back up in his chair so he can face all of them.

“But- but you guys were so tight? You two moved in together like two months after you started dating. This doesn’t seem like something Jeff would do. He was such a nice guy, he made you so happy!” Niall says.

Harry places his head on the table again and shakes his head. “I know! But Saturday, he was sitting on the couch when I came home, he sat me down on the couch and looked me straight in the eye and said ‘Sorry Harry, I love you and think you’re great, but you just aren’t fulfilling my needs!’ He practically gave me the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ speech!” Harry says, exasperated, now looking up at the boys.

“What a bastard! I can’t believe he’d do something like that to you!” Liam says, Niall and  Zayn nod their heads in agreement.

“You deserve better, mate.” Zayn says, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze. Harry gives them all a little nod and smile. Honestly, how did he get so lucky with awesome friends?

“I guess. The worst part is I’ve just been making myself more depressed. I’ve been staying up way too late watching romantic movies, there are horrid dark circles under my eyes and I’ve probably gained like five pounds from ice cream and cheap wine alone.” Harry says, slumping forward.

Harry was glad that he had work today; if he didn’t then he’d probably be wallowing in self pity on his couch with Dusty for the whole summer. If Jeff had broken up with him a week later, when the school year was over, he would have no work to get to; no reason to get up in the morning, he’d be sobbing into his pillow that would still have a faint smell of Jeff’s green apple shampoo on it.

Getting up this morning was excruciatingly hard; he had to set his alarm clock at five am because he knew it would take him forever and an hour to actually get up. When he looked at himself in the mirror this morning, he cringed- hard. The circles under his eyes were so distinguished against his pale skin that it made him look ten years older and he smelled like a drunk homeless man and that’s not the scent Harry wants to wear around 5 year old students. Luckily, Gemma had left one of her cover up sticks in his bathroom, so Harry had applied it under his eyes. He didn’t need to apply as much as he thought he would.

Harry was almost late to his own class. It was embarrassing. His wet hair was pulled up in a hairband. Harry hasn’t put his hair in a hairband for nearly a year. It’s definitely not one of his proudest moments.

His day has gotten significantly better since then; his class of usually-rowdy 5 year olds were surprisingly cool and collected this morning (and hopefully for the rest of the day) and now that his friends are sitting besides him and saying comforting things, his day might just be looking up.

“So, do you know what’s happening to the apartment?” Niall asks, sifting around his lunch bag for another sandwich. Harry shrugs and looks down at his lunch box, pulling out a sad looking peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he feels gross eating this stuff, but he’s mourning a loss okay, a loss of all sensibility.

“Well, when I got there last night, all his stuff was packed and gone, so I’m assuming he’s been staying at Nadine’s house or something.” Harry rests his face on his palm. “All of his stuff is just gone. I can’t believe he just left my life like that.” Harry says, waving his hand around in a quick motion.

“Yeah, that sucks man. We’re here for you though, okay? Anything you need, we’ll be there.” Niall says, looking around at the boys and they all nod their heads in agreement again.

Harry sighs, “And I haven’t done yoga in, like, three days! I feel so gross. And I don’t exactly have the body of 20-year old anymore; I really took those years for granted.” Harry says, pouting a little. “I mean what if he was it for me? Like, what if I never find anyone else? What if I’m alone forever?” Harry says, eyes wide with fear.

Harry could never deal with being alone for the rest of his life. He’s already off his life plan by about eight years. When he turned thirty-one he was supposed to already be with the love of his life and already have dozens of kids, with a couple animals, and a steady job doing what he loves.

Now, he’s thirty-one, single, living alone, there’s smile wrinkles forming (he doesn’t care if they’re from smiling too much, they’re still wrinkles), and now he has to spend the rest of his life at gay bars hoping to find the love of his life.

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short! You’re still technically thirty, flirty and thriving, right?” Niall says, trying to be cheeky and gives Harry a wink.

Harry huffs; he’s really not in the mood for Niall’s 13 Going on 30 references. Except maybe he should get in that mood, because that seems like a good mind set to be in. He’s Harry for heaven’s sake! He’s cheerful and lovable and teaches cute kindergarteners five days a week and hangs out with his three best mates on the weekend; if he ends up with that life for the rest of his life, then so be it.

“You know what, Niall? You’re right. I’m thirty-one; my life is only just beginning.” Harry says, already in a better mood. “Okay, guys, hit me; what should I do?”

Niall looks around and then stares Harry dead in the eyes and says, “You should go to an orgy.”

“What?” Harry says, a little too loud. The science teacher at the coffee machine, Vanessa, Harry thinks her name is, gives them a weird look but decides better than to ask and goes back to her coffee.

Harry’s astounded. Has Niall been to an orgy before? Harry looks around at Liam and Zayn, to find them nodding along. Harry gasps at them.

“Wait, have you been to an orgy before?” Harry whispers, crouching a little closer to him. Niall gives Harry a once over and raises an eyebrow.

“It’s not that strange, Harry, I’ve been to one before; they’re actually really fun.” Liam says, biting into his sandwich, nonchalantly.

Harry feels as if he’s been betrayed; his friends have been to orgies before and never told him? What kind of friendship do they run here? Definitely not one that keeps secrets this big!

“How come this is the first time I’m hearing about this?” Harry says, exasperated.

“Harry, there’s no need to freak out. My friend goes to orgies all the time; he says it’s to help him let off steam from work and stuff.” Zayn says, calmly sipping at his tea.

“I’m just a little sad I’ve heard nothing about this. I’m feeling a bit betrayed.” Harry pouts, folding his arms.

Niall cackles, “Harry, seriously don’t put on the pouty face. It’s just not something you bring up in normal conversation.” Niall’s tone is playful, but the look in his eyes is reassuring.

“I don’t think you should go to an orgy anyway, in my opinion.” Zayn says, “I think you should go on a trip. It’s a week before summer vacation, you should do a little trip around Europe. I did that the year after I finished uni and it was sick.”

**Monday, August 1st**

And that’s how Harry gets the idea to backpack around Europe.

First he went to France, where he rented a cheap, cosy apartment on airbnb.com and somehow managed to charm his way into getting a part time job at a bakery that was about a block away from where his apartment was. He has never been as happy to have learned French in high school then he was in his time in France.

From France he backpacks (and hitchhikes) his way to Italy, and sweet Jesus Christ, Harry has never had as much delicious food in his entire life than he had in Italy. Harry’s waist line expanded and he felt as if he had never appreciated food as much in his entire life. While, the couple days of food had been nice, he still needed discipline, so Harry decided to take a seven-day yoga retreat. He had six morning sessions, a silent walk through the Sabina hills, and three divine and healthy vegetarian meals once a day.

All in all, Harry’s trip had been light, easygoing, and exactly what he needed to get his mind back on track for the new school year.

When Harry gets off the airplane feeling refreshed, tanned, and full of bananas; he has a brighter outlook on how the year is going to go way more than he did at the end of May.

Harry luckily doesn’t have to wait for baggage claim, because he only brought his giant Herschel backpack with him on his Europe journey. When he calls for a taxi it gets to him in no less than ten minutes and he silently counts that as a win. It’s late afternoon on a Tuesday and Harry has just about six more days before he has to teach again and he’s  very enthusiastic for it. After talking to the principal of the elementary school about having a fifteen minute break for a quick yoga session for the kids so that they will be sharper and better ready to learn new things. He had to give the principal bunches of facts on why yoga was helpful for learning and relaxing the body and mind.

Right now though Harry just wants to fall asleep and finally turn on his phone for the first  time in two months. Harry does need to keep on trends, so that he can be that cool, hip teacher that he’s for sure his new group of students will love.

Harry plugs his phone into a charger and then his head hits the pillow and he’s out like a light.

**Tuesday, August 5th**

Harry wakes up the next morning, with his stomach growling and his hair askew. He gets up and makes himself some tea as Harry looks around he notes to himself to buy some candles and bright throw pillows to brighten up his apartment.

Harry drinks a healthy acai banana smoothie and then does his daily yoga on his little balcony.

Harry puts on a blue beanie and a cozy sweater with tight jeans and goes out to Ikea to buy some throw pillows and candles; while he’s looking at the crazy patterns of the throw pillows, his phone dings in his pocket. Harry pulls his phone out and sees a text from his group chat with Niall, Liam, and Zayn and he smiles fondly; god, he hasn’t really talked to them in two months. He’s missed these fools.

_Niall: hey guys ! look what I got, anyone up for a back to school orgy?? hah_

__

_Zayn: yeah, sure ;))_

__

_Liam: ill cum too rofl_

__ Orgy? They hadn’t brought up orgies since that time they almost convinced Harry to go to one before he left, but that was at the end of the school year. Had they gone to orgies without him? If they had, it was probably a very good bonding experience for them and made them stronger friends. Harry can’t believe they hadn’t told him. Then again, Harry has had his phone off for two months. Harry’ll give them their couple orgies without him, but this time he’s going with them.

Harry clicks on the flyer Niall sent.

[ ](http://imgur.com/0Og1RwG)

Harry’s totally ready for this orgy.

**Wednesday, August 6th**

Harry’s cleaning and he’s not entirely sure why- except, maybe he is sure because he is really fucking nervous for this orgy. He can play tough all he wants, but he really is nervous (more like petrified).

This’ll be Harry’s first orgy, and he isn’t sure what the right etiquette is.

 Is he supposed to dress seductively?

Is he supposed to dress like he’s going on a first date?

Harry has four more hours until this thing, minus forty-five minutes because he’s planning on there being traffic on the way to this thing and he definitely isn’t going to be late to his first orgy. His mother raised him right, thank you very much.

Once Harry realizes that vacuuming his living room vigorously isn’t going to get him anywhere in life, or any less nervous than he already is, he puts the vacuum away in his little closet. He goes into his room and closes his door to look at himself in the mirror on the back of the door.

Harry’s telltale signs of getting old are showing; he swears he can see a couple strands of grey hair on his head, but maybe his eyesight is really starting to get bad. Harry unbuttons the rest of his shirt and peels it off his slightly freckled skin and he starts looking through his drawers.

Should he wear tight boxer briefs to show off his ass? Yes, he should definitely do that; any help his ass can get he’ll take it.

Harry’s been staring at his closet now for almost twenty minutes; the only thing he has picked out are his dark purple boxer briefs. He better make a decision soon too, because he wants to do a little research on orgy etiquette (especially since this orgy is going to be held in someone’s home, someone’s actual home).

Is it like a house party? Should he bring some cheap wine and good cheese? Do orgies even allow alcohol? Do they have little energy booster snacks after a good round of fucking? These are things Harry needs to know, dammit.

After another fifteen minutes of deciding, he’s narrowed it down to three possible shirt choices, and after realizing he only owns about three pairs of jeans he’s going to go with his black skintight jeans; he’s not even sure he’ll still fit into them, but go big or go home. Harry decides on a sheer black shirt that he wore to his first gay club, that he’s pretty sure he actually stole from Gemma, but she doesn’t have to know that.

When Harry puts on his outfit, he thinks he looks good. He thinks he looks fuckable. That’s the whole point of going to an orgy, right? To go and get fucked in front of a bunch of strangers. Harry’s not sure the butterflies in his stomach are saying the same. Maybe he’ll just watch tonight.

Is that even allowed? To just watch?

Harry thinks that he wouldn’t appreciate a random stranger sitting and watching him getting fucked by someone, but maybe some people are into that. Harry hopes, at least.

The orgy is supposed to start at nine and it’s currently seven thirty. Harry thinks he has a little bit of time before he should head off. He sits down at his little desk and opens his laptop, quickly opening safari and typing “orgy” in the search bar. A bunch of porn videos come up and it’s definitely not what Harry’s looking for. So he searches ‘what to bring to an orgy?’ and a Yahoo!answers comes up; yes, this is what he needs.

Harry clicks on it and sees that _fuckmeup327_ has responded to the ask.

_fuckmeup327: just bring yourself ;)_ _but seriously you shouldn’t have to worry about anything , nobody really gives a shit and usually the orgy places have a condom station of sorts so dont freak_

 

Okay, Harry can deal with this. He’s not sure if he should entirely trust _fuckmeup327’s_ judgment, but it’s all Harry needs to take a deep breath and close the tap before shutting off his computer and driving to the address. If he grabs one of his unopened wine bottles just in case, well no one will have to know.

When Harry arrives at the address it’s definitely not what he’s expecting. Well, alright it kind of is, but the house is pretty decently big and in a nice suburban neighborhood, even though all the windows have the shades drawn, so no one can peek in.

Harry’s eyeing the bottle of wine sitting in the passenger seat and decides not to bring it. Harry’s hands are definitely sweating too hard and his mouth is too dry and if anyone tries to talk to him he feels like all he’ll do is mumble cracked words. This is worse than puberty, Harry thinks.

Harry eyes the nice white door and finally gets up the courage to knock. Niall, Zayn, and Liam better already be here. Maybe they should’ve carpooled together. The door isn’t being answered and the longer he stands there, the longer he feels like bolting back to his car.

Harry starts turning around when the door finally opens. There’s a woman with dyed blonde hair standing there looking at him suspiciously. “Do I know you?” Her eyebrows raise and her eyes narrow.

Harry gulps and he’s rubbing his hands against his jeans nervously. “Um, no not particularly.” He coughs and rubs the back of his head. “I’m a friend of Niall’s?” Harry says, unsure if that’s the right thing to say. Apparently it is because her face brightens  instantaneously.

“Oh! In that case come right in! Niall’s great. Haven’t seen him in awhile, sadly. You should tell him to stop by more often.” She insists, pushing Harry through the door and Harry’s eyes widen at the scene in front of him.

In the middle of the room there’s a huge bowl of condoms and by his feet are two plastic boxes filled with clothes and phones. People are walking around with only their undergarments on and Harry feels like he’s intruding on something, his eyes can’t quite look at them. Harry steps forward, but feels an arm stopping him.

“If you don’t mind, we have a no cell phones policy. We get a lot of parents in here and we had a couple of leaked nudes happen a couple months back and ever since then, we just want to be safe.” She smiles at him, and Harry thinks that makes sense. He definitely wouldn’t want anyone taking naked pictures of him and letting them float around the internet; he’d most probably get fired.

He nods at her and gives her his phone and she carefully puts it in the cell phone box. “Don’t worry though you’ll get it back when you leave.” She puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Do you want a drink?” Harry nods in response. She chuckles a little bit, “You aren’t much of a talker are you?”

“I’m just a little nervous, it’s my first orgy...” He gives a weak smile at her.

“Oh, don’t worry about it! We get plenty of newcomers. You just have to figure out what you want and then the rest is simple.” She smiles and Harry thinks that he wouldn’t mind spending the night talking to her, or at least until the boys show up. “You do seem a little shaken, why don’t we set you up with a cup of tea? My treat.” Before he can answer, she’s already walking to what Harry assumes is the kitchen. He follows hesitantly.

While she’s making his tea, he looks around and takes in his surroundings. There’s a bunch of people already paired off and in the corner there’s a group of people all tangled up on the floor. Harry thinks he spots five people, but there’s some limbs he can’t account for.

A steaming cup of tea is placed in front of him and Harry gratefully takes it and blows on the steam gently. “Anyway, my name’s Lou. If you have any questions, I’m sure you can find me somewhere. It’s not a very big house, but double story, so there’s about four rooms. Oh, and the bathroom is on the second floor to the left, okay?” She asks, and he nods at her still blowing on his drink.

Harry decides to get off the barstool and go to the couch. He feels very overdressed, but still doesn’t feel comfortable enough to start stripping. The clock on the oven reads  eight pm, and- as far as Harry can tell- the boys aren’t here yet. He wishes he could’ve shot them a text before giving his phone to Lou. He supposes he could get it from the box if he really wanted to, but as this is his first orgy, he doesn’t want to get kicked out.

Harry sits cross legged in the middle of the couch, sipping his tea steadily. There are two people having sex in front of him and he’s totally staring at them, but the girl seems really into it. Her breathy moans are definitely something to go off of; she has autumn red hair, all spread out under her. Harry thinks it looks very elegant, even though the way the older man fucking her is anything but, now that Harry’s paying attention he realizes even though the way the older man is fucking the girl might not be the most elegant, it’s rough and hot. Now that Harry’s focusing on the man’s grunts, he’s trying really hard not to get hard.

That’s ridiculous though, because this is an orgy; he’s spotted at least three guys walking around completely naked with their boners just hanging out.

He closes his eyes for a moment and he realizes how hot it is in here. He hears how great the acoustics in this house are, because he feels like he can hear every moan that every single person is making; it sounds like a symphony.

Harry blinks open his eyes and finds the red haired girl staring right at him; she’s totally fixated on him and Harry’s breath hitches when he realizes that she’s totally checking him out while getting fucked. The older guy who’s thrusting in and out of her seems to notice it too, because he nudges his nose against her cheek and he must do something pretty fantastic, because she lets out a loud, choked off moan and then her whole body relaxes into the carpet.

Harry needs some time to himself for a minute. He gets off the couch, trying to ignore the hardness of his groin. He finds a bedroom door closed and thinks about knocking, but then decides fuck it and opens it.

Bad decision. Very bad decision.

Or maybe a very good, amazing, glorious decision.

He opens the door to find a guy laying on the middle of a bed with bodies all over him. There’s one guy and girl kissing against his neck and one body scrunched up over the guys crotch, his head is bobbing up and down with such enthusiasm that Harry gulps. Not to mention the guy who’s getting all the attention is drop dead gorgeous.

From what Harry can see he has a slightly styled fringe on his forehead, deadly blue eyes, and bone structure to die for. Something moves right below his line of sight and he can see the guy now fucking into the mouth of the boy on his knees. Harry almost crushes his cup in his hand, it’s so hot. Everyone looks so into it, hands stroking the guy’s torso and giving him so much attention, like they’d do anything that he’d ask.

Harry’s eyes travel back up the body of the guy in the middle and is met with his blue eyes dead set on him and he gives Harry a little cocky smirk. Harry’s eyes widen and he feels embarrassed for being caught. He stumbles and mumbles a quiet ‘sorry’ and almost trips getting out of there and shutting the door.

He leans against the door and his heart is beating out of his chest. He takes a couple deep breaths and closes his eyes, trying to relax into himself. He hasn’t felt this aroused in a long time, but that could also be due to the fact that he’s only had his right hand for company for almost three months.

Harry looks down at his cup and realizes it’s almost empty. He tries to will his erection away, but it doesn’t really do anything since he can still hear everyone’s moans and the sound of skin slapping skin; it’s so erotic.

Harry heads to the kitchen slowly, paying attention so that he doesn’t step on anyone. Harry can’t believe that Niall, Zayn, and Liam still aren’t here. Harry doesn’t know when orgies end, but he guesses they’ve already missed almost half of it.

Harry puts his cup on the kitchen’s island and starts looking for some tea bags, so that he can make another cup of tea. Once he’s found it, he has to start looking for a kettle to boil some water, he heaves a big sigh. He starts looking through all the cabinets again. He’s been at it for almost fifteen minutes, he can’t believe he hasn’t found it yet. Where could Lou have possibly put it?

“Hey bartender, any way you could get me a drink?” Harry hears a raspy high voice behind him and blushes.

“Oh no, I’m not a-” Harry stops mid sentence when he turns around and sees the guy from the middle of the orgy leaning against the kitchen’s island with a sweet smile on his face. Oh god, he’s more gorgeous close up.

Harry can see the faint outline of wrinkles on his face and his biceps are practically bulging. He has to be at least Harry’s age, maybe a little bit older.

“I’m not a bartender.” Harry corrects himself, “I’m just looking for a kettle for my tea. I already found the tea, which was easy to find compared to finding the kettle which is apparently impossible to find, since I still haven’t found it yet.” Harry has never talked so fast in his life. He was totally rambling- oh no, he’s probably just scared off a potential orgy partner and maybe also the love of his life, because god almighty, he’s got the prettiest eyes.

He laughs, “Wow, what a remarkable story that was.” Harry would’ve taken that as an insult if he couldn’t hear the cheek in his voice. Harry still blushes.

“Sorry, I’m a little nervous.” Harry explains, he gives up on finding the kettle and just switches the tea bag in his cup. Harry throws the used tea bag into the trash can under the sink.

“First orgy?” He asks, pulling a grape off from the fruit bowl.

“Is it that obvious?” Harry bites his lip and fills up his cup with lukewarm water, the tea won’t be very good, but it gives him something to do with his hands. He takes a shaky sip from his room temperature tea. The guy smiles at him.

“Don’t worry, everyone’s like that their first time. It tends to freak a lot of people out.” He reassures and Harry finds himself smiling fondly at the stranger, before setting his cup down on the counter. “You know you’re technically supposed to take off your clothes right?” He raises one of his eyebrows in question and Harry blushes, furiously.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just not all that comfortable yet.” He says and his palms are starting to feel sweaty again. If he was going to have sex with anyone he thinks he would like to have it with him.

“Would you like to be more comfortable?” Harry’s eyes widen and he accidentally tips over his mug of probably very expensive tea and now it’s all gone to waste thanks to Harry and his clumsiness.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. Not to you really, but I guess I’m saying sorry to the counter. Sorry. No. I mean.” Harry groans, he is really making a fool of himself. He wouldn’t be surprised if this gorgeous man decided to revoke his offer and go find someone with a little bit more balance and suave, but instead the guy just chuckles.

“Honestly, it’s fine. Just lemme grab something to clean this up.” The guy opens one of the drawers and pulls out a napkin to wipe off the mess and when he’s finished he looks up to Harry. “So, care to take me up on my offer? I think you’re quite adorable.” He says confidently.

Harry takes a deep breath in and nods at him quickly. The guy gives Harry a smile and lightly grabs onto Harry’s hand leading him upstairs. Harry realizes that he’s taller than this man, which is cute. Harry feels like he should be the tall one, with all his confidence.

The guy pulls him into a bedroom. The lights are off, but the moon is lighting up the bedroom slightly, casting shadows on the bed. Harry is getting pushed into the back of the door and lips are being pressed to his; it takes him a moment to react to them before he starts kissing him back. The kiss is almost all teeth-- rough and fast. Fingers find their way to the bottom of Harry’s shirt and inch it up his torso, hinting for him to take it off. **  
**

Harry pulls his head back, dislodging their lips, and lifts his shirt off his body. Once it’s off, his hands are traveling all over Harry’s torso; it feels like he’s trying to memorize his skin and it makes him shiver. Thumbs brush against his hard nipples, making his head falls back into the door.

“You have a nice little body.” The guy points out, inching his face towards Harry’s body, before he attaches his move to his pec, sucking all over his chest. Harry’s breath catches in his mouth.

“Thanks, you too.” Harry breaths out and then squints his eyes, “You also have a nice body.” His hands are pushing against the hard door in an attempt to hold onto something. “Just in case you weren’t aware.” God, Harry is ruining this moment with talking, but he hasn’t been this nervous in awhile. He also has no idea what to do with his hands.

Then Harry feels hair tickling his chin, Harry focuses and he can hear the guy laughing against his chest. He lifts his head off Harry’s chest.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” The guy asks, with his eyebrows raised and there’s this adorable smile on his face that Harry wants to kiss off his face. Harry gives him a cheeky, all teeth smile and closes his eyes.

Then the heat of the mysterious guy is gone and Harry frowns; he opens his eyes and sees him walking over to the bed pulling off his briefs (and oh god, he has a freaking fantastic ass) then he looks over his shoulder at Harry and raises an eyebrow at him as if to say ‘coming?’ and yes, yes, yes Harry is definitely coming in both ways, hopefully.

The guy sits on the edge of the bed and Harry tries not to look at his cock, but it’s kind of hard not to sneak a peek. It’s a really nice cock, Harry comes to realize, perfect length and so thick.

Harry walks to him until he’s standing in front of him, the guy is face to face with his crotch.The guy is sitting on the bed, his knees bent at the edge and Harry’s standing above him. Harry takes a deep breath at the sight before him: he has the fluffiest hair that Harry really wants to run his fingers through, his eyes-- which were blue before-- take on an iridescent light to them now in the subtle moonlight; Harry wants to reach out for his skin and just touch because it look so soft and hard at the same time. Before he gets the chance, the guy’s fingers lace through his belt loops and pull him until he’s in between the guy’s legs. The guy runs his hands slowly over Harry’s ass and down the back of his jean clad thighs.

He nuzzles his face into Harry’s crotch and then unbuttons his pants quickly with his nimble hands and jeez Harry is going to have a heart attack. His blue eyes are staring intently into Harry’s, not breaking eye contact until Harry does, just so he wouldn’t trip on his jeans as the guy dragged them off his feet.

Harry puts his hair behind his ear and tries to take calming deep breaths as the guy kneads his ass, while tonguing the outline of his cock in his underwear, which is now fully erect and leaking precum.

Harry bites his hand trying not to let out a whine as the beautiful man slowly takes off his boxer briefs. Harry steps out of them and pointedly tries to look somewhere else; he hasn’t been naked in front of someone in far too long. Hands keep on sliding up and down his lower back and then to his ass taking one cheek in each hand and slipping his fingers between his crack.

Not to mention the way the guy’s running his tongue up and down his cock in long teasing licks, his whole body feels tense, but in a way he hasn’t felt in a while. He’s pressing his thighs together. A finger presses to his hole suggestively and it’s like a water dam had broke. Harry lets out a gasp and puts his hands on the guy’s shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

“Please,” Harry whispers, knees almost buckling. Harry gets on his knees and puts his face in the guy’s neck, breathing wetly on the skin. He isn’t very good with teasing.

“You sure?” The guy asks, Harry can hear the teasing in his voice and he nods fast. His long curls currently hiding his face. “Okay babe, wanna lay down for me? On your stomach.” It doesn’t feel like a command, but it might as well have been for how quickly Harry lays on the bed.

Harry leans his head to the right and waits for something to happen. He hears a bit of rustling to his left and he’s tempted to look at what’s happening but then there are hands running over his back and giving his shoulders a squeeze before trailing down to his ass. Harry arches his back a little so that his ass sticks out; hands start kneading his ass and then they stop and spread his ass cheeks apart and hold them there.

Harry thinks the first lick is a little cautious, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good, because it does. Harry’s toes curl and he sucks in a shaky breath. He starts going at it vehemently now, his tongue is teasing and never dips in enough to give Harry much relief. Harry thinks his face must be wet with how much spit he’s using; the guy starts trailing his tongue down to Harry’s sack and starts lapping his tongue there before moving back to Harry’s hole, it really shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

The guy starts to  thoroughly fuck into him with his tongue. Harry lets out a moan, biting the skin on his finger. He’s fucking him fast and rough and Harry can only think that this is how he would really fuck him and that makes him whine, his breath panting unevenly.

He takes his thumbs out, but continues eating him out and he almost doesn’t hear the snick of what sounds like a bottle opening. Harry can only hope it’s lube when he feels a slick finger at his hole, and when he pushes his ass back on it he can feel that the finger is coated with something thicker than spit; Harry assumes it’s lube. The first finger slides in easily enough and Harry chokes out a groan, burying his face in the pillow. His hips roll back on the finger as it meets his thrust and start fucking him harder.

Harry doesn’t even notice when he adds another finger and when he hits his prostate Harry’s body wracks in shivers and he keens into it, panting into the pillow. The guy definitely knows how to work his fingers, hitting Harry’s prostate almost every time. The guy adds a third finger and it’s finally starting to feel like the stretch he needs.

The guy starts spreading his fingers inside of him, preparing him for his cock and Harry nearly chokes at the thought.

Suddenly, the fingers are gone and Harry whines, pushing his ass back into the hands of the guy he barely even knows.

The guy rubs Harry’s side with his dry hand, “Could you turn over for me, babe?” Harry moves onto his back and his mouth goes dry at the look in the guy’s blue eyes. He must look so flushed out and needy and, god, he feels like it.

Harry can hear the rustling of him opening the condom packet and putting it on his cock, before slicking it up with lube. Harry takes a stuttering breath and tries to prepare  for it. The boy runs his hands over Harry’s torso. Harry looks up and can see the ghost of a smile on the guy’s face. Harry scrunches up his face in confusion

“What? What’s wrong?” Harry sits up on his elbows, so that he can look at the guy.

The guy laughs and drops his head down; Harry can’t see his blue eyes anymore and it makes Harry pout. “You just, you’re so cute. I mean, god, you can’t just suddenly tense up right when I’m about to put it in. Jeez, what are you doing to me?” It sounds like a rhetorical question, but Harry decides on answering it anyway.

“Well, I wouldn’t know what I’m doing to you, would I? And way to kill the nice atmosphere we had going.” Harry teases, turning his head away so that the guy won’t see his blush.

“Oh, don’t get upset with me, cutie. Just didn’t want to hurt you, that’s all.” The guy leans forward and presses sweet kisses to Harry’s cheek. “Give a man a chance will you? Forgive me.” The guy whines and Harry can feel the pouting of his lips on his cheek. Harry giggles without meaning to, but he knows he’s been caught when the boy breaks into a big smile.

“Fine, fine. I forgive you, but don’t do it again-- or else.” Harry triumphs and leans back down on the bed. The guy chuckles before leaning to take Harry’s lips into his own and the guy grabs Harry’s legs and puts them around with waist.

He’s still giving him little kisses on his lips when he pushes his cock into his hole. The guy puts his head in Harry’s neck, panting breathlessly , and gives a groan. Harry rolls his hips as a sign to continue. The guy leans up and puts his hands by Harry’s head and starts thrusting sharp and shallowly into him.

It feels good; almost too good. Like it shouldn’t feel like this with someone he just met forty minutes ago. At an orgy. God, what has Harry’s life come to.

Harry gets knocked out of his thoughts when the guy above him gives a particularly hard thrust. Harry looks up at his face and gives him a small smile; the guy rolls his eyes.

He hits his prostate a couple thrusts later and Harry keens, arching his back and his hands scrabble for purchase on the guy’s back. The guy keeps thrusting at that angle, hitting Harry’s prostate almost every time. Harry keeps letting out little _ah ah ah's_.

Harry tries to rolls his hips in time with the guy, but he just can’t seem to catch up with the rhythm the guy is giving him. Harry gives up and just falls onto the bed covering his eyes with his forearms, letting out breathy pants and closed mouth moans.

Harry feels his release coming and he’s right on the edge. The guy must notice, because Harry feels him wrap a hand around his cock and starts tugging it fast and hard. The guy must must have put some lube on his hand because it’s wetter than it could’ve been with him just jerking it. Harry takes his hands off his eyes and looks at the guy above him. His blue eyes are positively piercing into his, looking over his whole face with a slight smirk and it pushes Harry over the edge.

Harry’s back arches off the bed and he chokes on a load groan as he comes; he can feel his come hit his stomach in little white ropes. Harry falls back on the bed, the tension leaving his body, his chest panting. The guy gently pulls his cock out of Harry.

The guy runs his fingers through Harry’s come and then brings his sticky fingers up to Harry’s mouth; Harry looks up into the guy’s eyes and he gives a little nod. Harry opens his mouth slightly and then fingers are being place into his mouth. Harry sucks on the fingers sloppily looking into the guy's eyes the whole time. The guy slowly starts fucking his fingers into his mouth and Harry loves it.

Harry scans over the guy’s body and can see his hand moving up and down his cock, Harry can’t believe how inconsiderate he has been, getting himself off but not his partner. His beautiful, cheeky partner.

Harry lets out a noise of protest and the guy quickly removes his fingers. “Was that not good? Sorry, I get caught up in the moment sometimes.” The guy apologizes and Harry gives him a weird look, shaking his head.

“No, no it’s fine. I just feel bad about not getting you off.” Harry nods to the guy’s cock that’s still in his hand.

“Oh no, it’s fine.” The guy says just as Harry says, “Maybe you could fuck my throat?”

The guy gapes at him, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, of course. I haven’t done it in awhile,” five months to be exact, but who’s counting, “so you’ll have to go easy on me, okay?” Harry gives the guy a smile as he looks at Harry with awe in his eyes.

The guy nods and then straddles Harry’s chest and feeds his cock into Harry’s mouth. Harry gives a little moan around the guy’s cock. God, Harry had missed sucking cock so much.

The guy goes easy on him, like he said he would, and pulls out almost all the way and then thrusts in slowly. The guy lets out a shaky breath and moves his fringe to the side of his face.

Harry grabs his ass and gives it a little squeeze, letting the guy know that he can go for it. The guy nods and starts fucking into his mouth with earnest. Harry sucks hard around his cock; the guy’s head falls back with a moan and he starts thrusting faster and harder. Harry soaks it up, likes the feeling of being used to help get him off.

The guy tugs on his curls and Harry can only take it as a warning that he’s going to come soon. Harry closes his eyes and starts working his head up and down the guy’s cock, swirling his tongue along the vein under his cock, constricting the back of his throat.

The guy rests his head against the headboard, scrunches up his face, and comes with a loud breathy moan. Harry swallows all of his come and he thinks it tastes quite good.

Harry also notes that the guy has a beautiful come face and it makes Harry want to make him come again and again.

Harry hasn’t felt like that in a while. Jeff didn’t even have that nice of a come face; his was mediocre at best.

The guy pulls his cock out of Harry’s mouth and flops back on the bed. “Well curly, I have to say you are definitely something special.” The guy smiles and twirls a strand of Harry’s hair in his cute little fingers.

Harry gives him a sweet smile and tries to stay awake, he can see the guy struggling with the same problem. “Can we cuddle?” Harry asks, his head smushed in the pillow, a little embarrassed, since he knows orgies probably aren’t the best place to cuddle.

“Of course, curly.” The guy opens his arms and pulls Harry closer so that Harry is tucked under his chin. Harry inhales the musky scent of the guy’s chest. “So, how was your first orgy?” The boy moves slightly so that Harry fits better against him, Harry feels like they fit perfectly together.

Harry chuckles, “It was pretty good. Decent even.” Harry teases, tracing little patterns onto the guy’s chest. The guy scoffs and Harry can feel it in his chest.

“Decent? It was fantastic and don’t you deny it.” The guy gives him a little squeeze and Harry’s smile widens.

“Fine, it was life changing. Made me take a whole new approach on the mystical thing called sex.” Harry pinches the guy’s nipple lightly, before he starts to draw patterns again.

“No need to get smart with me curly.” The guy puts his hands in Harry’s hair, stroking it lightly.

“I can do wha-” Harry’s cut off by someone opening the door.

“Sorry to interrupt, but does anyone know a Nancy? They keep on calling and it’s starting to kill the mood.” Harry recognizes Lou’s bleach hair and soft but stern voice.

“I don’t.” Harry states, looking up at the guy.

“Does the phone have a blue case on it?” The guy asks, his hand has stopped stroking Harry’s hair and Harry really wants him to continue, but he doesn’t want to be rude.

Lou nods and the guy curses. “That’s my phone.” The guy detaches himself from Harry’s side and gets up, putting his boxers back on. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I’ve got to go.” The guy leans down and kisses Harry’s forehead and it feels like Harry has known this guy his whole life.

The guy rushes from the room and Harry feels empty. Harry’s whole body feels a lot colder without the guy’s body heat against him. Harry frowns.

“Hey mister, the orgy’s almost over by the way.” Lou warns, she starts walking into the room and sits on the edge of the bed. Giving a big sigh.

Harry sits up and rubs his eyes, watching as Lou kicks her legs against the floor. She finally looks over at Harry and her eyes brighten.

“Hey, newbie! How did it go?” She asks, picking his clothes off the ground and folding them nicely before putting them on the bed. “I’d say pretty well, considering I found you naked in a bedroom with a mysterious man.” She wiggles her eyebrows at him and Harry thinks he very much likes her.

“Yeah, it went pretty well.” Harry smiles at her and pulls a little at the bed sheets.

“That’s awesome, sweetie. I’m glad you had a good time, you’re welcome to come back. Maybe bring Niall too?” She says before reaching out to ruffle his hair and then leaves the room.

Harry falls back on the bed and huffs a breath. He smiles, all giddy. He has little butterflies in his stomach from what happened with the guy. He thinks about how his arms felt around him and Harry wishes they were back around him.

Harry puts on his clothes slowly and leaves the orgy with a little hop in his step. He waves goodbye to Lou and silently wishes he had gotten the boy’s name.

**Monday, August 11th**

Harry feels rejuvenated on Monday. He feels refreshed and beautiful. He’s absolutely in love with his new class and they’re so lovely to him. It’s also horrible because he can’t stop thinking about a certain boy with blue eyes and when Harry had gotten home the night of the orgy, he’d realized that he hadn’t even gotten the boy’s name.

He still feels good, even though he can’t stop thinking about the guy. He’s just going to have to ask Niall for Lou’s email, so that he can get updates for when the next one is.

He also can’t wait for lunch so that he can kill the boys, because they literally stood him up for an orgy. What kind of bullshit friendship is that. He’s so gonna call them out on it and then he’s going to torture them by rambling about the love of his life that he doesn’t even know the name of.

Lunch comes fast with how awesome his class is; this school year keeps on going up.

Harry walks into the school’s teacher lounge with his awesome edamame salad that he made himself (thank you very much) and vengeance in his eye. He sees the boys sitting at the regular table and he narrows his eyes his mind in death mode. He stalks over and plants his salad down and then sits down with his nose turned up.

“Harry, mate, it’s so good to have you back! We’ve been missing you. You look great by the way.” Niall’s talking with his mouth filled with food and honestly Harry didn’t need to see his half chewed food in his mouth.

“I am disappointed in all of you.” Harry says, still refusing to look at them.

“What why?” Zayn asks, his face scrunching up in confusion. Liam looks confused too, as does Niall.

Really? They don’t remember the orgy plan they had? What poopfaces.

Harry really needs to stop taking on his students insults.

“You guys totally stood me up a couple days ago.” Harry scowls, putting on his scrunchy upset face. Harry looks at all the boys, but they all still look confused.

“Wait. . .we had plans? I don’t remember any plans.” Liam looks around at the other boys and they look just as confused as he is. Harry takes a deep breath and then makes sure that no other teachers can hear him.

“At the orgy! I was there all alone.” Harry throws his arms up and then crosses them pointedly.

Niall explodes into fits of laughter. Harry squints his eyes at him. Harry looks at the rest of the boys and they all look like they’re holding back laughter. Niall pounds his fist into the table and Harry can see little laughter tears at the edge of his eyes. Then the other two boys start laughing and Harry hates all of them, he really does (not really).

“Wait, wait. You actually went?” Niall’s holding his stomach and trying to calm himself down. Harry gives a nod as answer. Niall bursts into laughter again, cackling and Harry sees a teacher walk into the room and then instantly walk out. Gosh, is this what they’re friendship has come to? Forcing people out of the room?

“Oh, Harry we’re sorry.” Liam explains, “When you left, orgies just kind of became a running joke so once a month Niall sent us the little update flyers and we laugh, it’s funny. You should’ve seen their June flyer, it was poster worthy.” Liam says, laughing in reminiscence.

“Well, how was I supposed to know!” Harry pouts, sinking into his seat. Niall finally calms down and gives Harry a little pat on the shoulder, Harry nips at his hand.

“Did you at least have fun?” Zayn asks, before he takes a bite of his burrito. Harry wonders if they even deserve to know about his beautiful tiny blue eyed knight.

“In fact I did. So, in your faces.” Harry sticks out his tongue at them.

Liam splutters, “Well, you’ve got to tell us who they are. What’s their name?”

Harry shifts his posture a little, finally poking around his salad. “I don’t know what his name is.” Harry tries to pass it off nonchalantly, but if the way Niall starts cackling again is anything to go by, he didn’t do a very good job.

“What do you mean you don’t know his name?” Niall takes a couple deep breaths, trying to stop laughing before popping another nacho chip in his mouth.

“Exactly that, I don’t know his name.” The boys give him slightly judgmental looks, “But he’s gorgeous and cheeky and funny and he has amazing blue eyes!” Harry tries to explain, but the way the boys shake their heads at him in disapproval. “Oh, eff you guys.” Harry says, pouting and taking another bite of his salad.

Niall flings a nacho chip at Harry’s head and Harry starts throwing edamame beans at him and it almost becomes a full on food fight until Liam breaks them apart.

When Harry gets home he texts Niall asking for Lou’s email and Harry pictures Niall laughing his head off at it. Harry hopes Niall gets a beer belly in the next couple years.

 ****  


**Monday, August 25th**

Harry gets an email about the upcoming orgy two weeks later, saying there’s one next week. Harry is so excited he almost forgets how to breath. He’s going to see the blue eyed boy again, he can feel it, and this time he’s going to ask for his name and if he has enough courage maybe for his number and it’s going to be a magical experience and maybe they’ll make each other come again and Harry is so excited he marks it down on his yoga cats calendar.

**Saturday, September 6th**

One week passes a lot faster than Harry thought it would. This time around, it’s on a Saturday, and Harry’s bouncing with nervousness. He even gets a good luck text from Niall, which Harry counts as a win.

This time he wears more casual clothes, since he’s pretty sure he’ll just be getting naked as soon as his tiny knight shows up. He makes sure to wear dark colors though, since the theme this month was vampires and other dark things.

Harry shows up fifteen minutes early. He knocks on the white door with butterflies in his stomach. Lou answers the door in a couple seconds. Her eyes are done up with dark purple eyeshadow and sparkly black eyeliner, her lips are a dark purple in a very Kylie Jenner look (Harry hopes he gets that right; his only real connection with mainstream things are from kindergarteners). She looks stunning either way.

“Newbie! I’m so excited you came back, it’s always great to get regulars. You’re a little early though. Wanna come in and help set up?” She opens the door wide and lets Harry in. The whole living room is decked up in black curtains, with purple bat lights draped up on the stairwell and around the room. The bowl of condoms is covered in cobwebs and Harry notes that it also has plastic fake vampire teeth in it.

“You know, it’s still a month till October right?” Harry asks, picking up one of the fake teeth sets and putting it in his mouth. It’s plastic ridges kind of hurt Harry’s gums, but he deals with it because he thinks it might make tiny knight laugh.

“Yeah, we try to spice things up though. You’d be surprised how many people are fed up with Halloween when the time comes around. Usually, the people with kids have to deal with it twenty-four seven, so we either have the Halloween orgy the month before or after Halloween. We’re just really nice that way.” Lou teases and fills up a punch bowl with blood red punch; she puts in little rounded things that look strangely like eyeballs.

Harry looks around and realizes that there’s no alcohol around. He never noticed that before. He realizes there wasn’t any at the last orgy either. “If you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you have alcohol?” Harry asks and before he gets told to, he starts lining up the cups on the kitchen’s island counter.

“Oh, well we’re all about having full consent for the people who come here. And you can’t really have that with alcohol, because sometimes people might get really handsy on someone who doesn’t want it. It’s just an extra precaution.” Lou explains and then twists the punch bowl to face the exact way she wants it. She pulls Harry along to the living room.

“You’re tall. Could you hang these on the side windows?” Lou hands him see-through scratchy drapes with little spider webs on them. Harry nods and heads over to the side windows and finds a little box of pins on the side table.

Once he’s done hanging them up, Lou plops a witch hat on him and puts him in front of the punch bowl. The doorbell rings and she tells him to stand in front of the punch bowl, before leaving him to answer the door.

Harry watches the door as more and more people poor in, but he never sees the face he really wants to. Harry starts thinking that he’s not ever going to show up, halfway through the night. It makes Harry especially pouty when people start fucking in front of him and on the side of him and probably above him too.

It’s not that he doesn’t get a few winks from guys when they’re getting their punch, but they don’t have piercing blue eyes or a soft fringe and it makes Harry feel bad, because there’s nothing wrong with them but they aren’t his tiny knight. Harry could definitely use his tiny knight to come and save him right about now.

Harry sighs and sips on his third cup of punch of the night. He startles when he hears a guy let out a moan that sounds like a howl and when he looks at them he can already tell they’re roleplaying.

Dammit, he could be roleplaying too if it wasn’t for his tiny knight not showing up. Harry starts daydreaming about how his tiny knight would show up dressed as a knight and whisk him away to a mysterious tower and call him princess and have wonderful magical sex.

The orgy ends without a tiny knight to be found.

******Wednesday, September 10th**

“Love of my life, fire of my loins. Niall, I just can’t stop thinking about him.” Harry sighs, his back is starting to hurt from how long he’s been laying on Niall’s piano in the music room, but it doesn’t hurt as much as his broken heart.

Niall’s playing a lovely song on the piano and it’s very nice, but all Harry can think about is how it relates to his tiny knight. It’s getting bad, really bad. Everything lately looks like his tiny knight. Every song, every movie, every couple walking down the street. It’s getting so bad that Harry’s starting to think that this one boy in his class, Lucas, has the same eyes as his tiny knight. Lucas sometimes even has the same cheek as what he can remember of his tiny knight and it’s really, truly horrible.

“And he’s almost as bad as you guys, because he didn’t show up for the last orgy and I was wearing a cute witch hat.” Harry pouts, turning over on his stomach so he can face Niall.

Niall’s quiffed blonde hair still looks the same as it did four years ago when Harry started working at the school. Harry swears Niall’s some non-aging leprechaun. “What’s your take on this whole situation, Niall?” Harry’s legs are swaying in the air, like he’s a stereotypical teenage girl gossiping with her friend.

“I think you’re being ridiculous. You don’t even know his name.” Harry squawks at Niall, not what he wanted to hear from him. “But since you seem so infatuated with him, I say go to one more orgy and if he’s not there, then you stop thinking about him. And by that I mean you can stop gabbing to me about his gorgeous blue eyes.” Niall tries to imitate Harry’s voice and Harry huffs. That’s not what he sounds like at all, thank you very much.

Then Harry lets out a big sigh, “You’re right, Niall. Sometimes I think you’re just as wise as Zayn.” Harry reaches down to pinch Niall’s nose slightly and then hops off the piano. “Well, I think that’s enough recess for our crazy kids, let’s go call them in.”

Harry steps outside to see Lucas arguing with Bleu, one of his best students. Harry steps out to the playground to break it up. “Hey, hey, hey what’s happening?” Harry kneels down on the gravel of the playground and they both look at Harry with outrage in their eyes.

“Bleu, says that Superman is the best superhero and that’s obviously not true, it’s Spider-man.” Lucas says, sticking his tongue out at Bleu.

“Hey! Don’t do that Lucas, that’s rude.” Harry says, pulling his stern mean teacher face out. Even though he has to agree, there’s no comparison, Spider-man is definitely the better superhero. He has to be fair though.

“My dad says that I should stand up for my opinions and do what I feel is right and I feel it’s right that Bleu should know that I think her opinions are invalid.” Lucas crosses his arms.

Holy shit, how did this kid learn to speak like that?

“Well, even though I agree with your dad and think that you should stand up for your opinions. It’s rude to call other people’s opinions invalid; you should respect other people’s opinions. So, I would like for you to apologize to Bleu.” Harry turns to Bleu and notices that she’s tearing up a little bit, Harry rubs his hand up and down her back. Harry knows that Lucas didn’t mean to hurt her feelings and just because he’s got blue eyes that look identical to his tiny knight, he’s still got to be fair to his other students.

“I’m sorry Bleu, I didn’t mean for you to get upset. You can have my cookie for lunch.” Lucas says, looking down at the ground, kicking his feet at the gravel.

Bleu gives Lucas a wide smile and hugs him, “It’s okay Lucas, and we can split your cookie at lunch.” She says enthusiastically and then pulls Lucas away to hide in one of the tunnels.

Harry loves his kids way too much.

**Saturday, October 11th**

Harry shows up to the next orgy with low expectations. This time, the theme is a pillow party; the flyer asked for people to dress in pajamas and bring pillows if they wanted.

Harry comes early again. Even though last time had been a bust sexually, it had been fun setting up with Lou. Harry knocks and Lou answers almost immediately.

“Hey stranger!” Lou brings him into a tight hug, which is only a tad bit awkward with her only wearing a white silk sexy nightgown with nothing under it. “We should really swap numbers before the night is over, I would love your help with deciding the next themes. I bet you’d be good at it.” She ushers Harry into the house. This time the floor is littered in white pillows and white-- well, everything, really. The television is turned on, displaying the start menu for Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix.

“Are you going to play that?” Harry nods his head to the television and she grins before patting him on the cheek.

“Why, of course. Who wouldn’t want to watch Harry Potter after a good round of fucking.” She hops around the pillows until she gets to the kitchen. Harry follows her and almost falls over twice.

“Since you’re here-- which, by the way, I very much appreciate--,” She gives Harry a wink and he smiles at her. “Could you make some iced tea? I have three different types of tea in that drawer, so just make all of them. Oh, and the pitchers are in the cabinet on the very top. Good thing you’re tall.” She then walks off to do god knows what.

Harry notices that people start arriving after he’s halfway done with the iced tea. He starts hearing Daniel Radcliffe’s voice filter into the kitchen with some unusually loud moans.

He’s putting ice in the last pitcher of iced tea, when someone taps on his shoulder.

“And you’re sure you aren’t the bartender?” A cheeky voice asks. Harry’s face burst into a huge smile. Harry hadn’t thought this far ahead; he just assumed they’d already be fucking, he wasn’t even sure that his tiny knight would be here, but now that he is Harry’s a little nervous on what he’s going to say.

Harry turns around and his breath catches in his throat. He’s more beautiful than Harry had imagined. His hair is not styled at all, just resting softly on his forehead and Harry loves it.

“Actually, I’m not so sure anymore.” Harry laughs and puts the pitcher of iced tea in front of them. The guy gives him a smile.

Harry starts pouring himself a cup. “So, why weren’t you here last time?” Harry tries to put on a nonchalant face, but he doesn’t think he pulls it off.

“Oh, um, I was busy with stuff. That I had to do. It’s nothing important really. Why, did you miss me, curly?” Harry splutters, putting his tea down before he spills it.

“No, I just was curious.” Harry defends and Harry has never been a very good liar.

“Of course, babe. I know.” Harry takes a nervous sip of his iced tea. “What’s your name, curly? Should probably stop calling you curly, now that we’ve met more than once. Would only be courtesy. Manners and all that.” The guy waves his hand off as if to dismiss them.

“Um, Harry. Harry Styles.” Harry puts his hand out for the guy to shake it.

“Well Harold, it’s nice to meet you.” Harry’s eyebrows scrunch together.

“Oh no, it’s just Harry.”

“I know, Harold.” The guy gives him a sneaky smirk and a wink.

“Okay fine, what’s your name?”

“If you must know, it’s Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis Tomlinson, it fits him so perfectly. Almost better than tiny knight. Almost. Now Harry can tell all the boys at lunch on Monday that this tiny knight actually does exist, fuck you very much and his name is Louis.

“What a nice name, Lewis.” Harry teases and smiles at him taking a sip of his tea.

“Oh ho, don’t play games with me Harold.” Louis smiles. Harry realizes now that Louis is wearing a onesie. It’s grey and it looks adorable on him. “So about Harry Potter?”

And it might as well be an invitation to have sex.

Louis walks Harry over to the floor filled with pillows and takes him over to the couch.

He presses Harry’s back up against the couch and Louis is biting at his neck one of his hands pressed to the other side of Harry’s neck. Harry’s staring at Daniel Radcliffe dealing with wizard-y things, but he can’t focus on it at all because Louis Tomlinson is biting at his neck and it feels glorious.

Louis starts trailing his mouth sloppily down Harry’s torso and puts little love bites around his belly button. Harry runs his hands through Louis’s hair and it feels as silky as it looks.

Louis finally gets his mouth on Harry’s cock and he ruthlessly starts sucking up and down his cock, licking on the underside of his cock; it gets wet fast and Harry feels lightheaded. His thighs are clamped down around Louis’s head. One of Louis’s hands starts massaging his balls and Harry’s whole body tenses up as he keens into Louis’s body.

Louis pulls up to the top of Harry’s cock and swirls his tongue around the head a couple times before pulling up. “Let’s lay down, okay?” Harry nods in agreement and Louis moves Harry’s body so that he can lay on the pillows comfortably.

“Wanna sixty-nine?” Louis looks up at Harry from where he’s situated by Harry’s hard cock. Louis starts pumping Harry’s cock, twisting his hand in a way that’s almost too much but also just enough. “Wanna suck my cock?” Harry whines at that, nodding his head in approval. Louis stops pumping his cock so that he can move to get the lube, Harry takes this time to try and get himself situated.

Harry tries to relax, but it’s not working. Louis moves himself so that he’s sitting by Harry’s head and Harry can just see his dick if he moves his head slightly up. Harry’s mouth is salivating at the thought of Louis fucking his face again.

Louis moves Harry’s hair under his head, mumbling a little, “Don’t want to hurt you.” His fingers move down to Harry’s neck and gives a quick massage before brushing his fingers on his cheeks. Harry can only spot the look of fond in his eyes and Harry smiles up at him.

Louis leans down and gives Harry a peck on the lips and then straddles his face in a way so that his dick is right in front of Harry’s mouth. The position strains Harry’s throat a little, but it’s worth it to be able to get his mouth on Louis’s cock again. Harry works his mouth up and over Louis’s cock, barely able to use his technique. It’s pretty much just Harry sucking and pumping his hand on the skin he can’t get with his mouth.

Harry lets out a loud moan when Louis starts sucking his cock again; Louis has a better angle and therefore has an upper hand on blowjob technique. Harry closes his eyes and starts moving his head up and down Louis’s cock, licking all over. His hands start traveling all over Louis’s body, tracing his torso while working his cock over with his mouth.

Louis groans against his cock; the vibrations it sends to Harry’s cock makes him shiver and let out a whimper, but he still continues to work his mouth over Louis’s cock.

Louis pulls off Harry’s cock and Harry gives a whine before he feels a wet finger prodding at his hole. Harry gasps at the sensation, having to pull off of Louis’s cock for a second.

Louis pushes his finger in until he’s knuckle deep; it’s a tight fit, since Harry hasn’t been fucked in over two months; luckily, Louis put lube on his finger before putting it in. Louis leans forward until his mouth is over Harry’s hole and starts licking around his finger, spit falling around it, until he pushes his tongue alongside his finger and starts fucking Harry with his finger and tongue, together.

Harry keens, letting out a gasp, trying to get a grip on Louis’s cock again, but it’s too much. Louis’s rubbing at his prostate in little circles and Harry’s letting out little moans consistently.

Louis pulls his tongue out and continues fucking him while nipping at Harry’s sensitive thighs. Harry lets out a groan and tries to move his thighs closer to Louis’s wonderful mouth.

Louis presses his finger against Harry’s prostate and continues the pressure on it until Harry’s a blubbering, gasping mess, his dick twitching out of control. He wants to come so badly that just one touch would put him over the end.

Louis slightly lowers his body down so that he can wrap his hand around Harry’s cock; he presses his thumb into his cock’s slit and keeps the pressure there. Harry’s whole body seizes up and he comes on his stomach, his face scrunching up and he lets out a little nngh before his body goes lax and he’s panting. He hasn’t come that hard in a long time.

Louis lifts himself off Harry’s body and shifts off to the side, before leaning up to look Harry in the face.

“Are you okay?” Louis searches Harry’s face in worry. Harry’s just blinks up at him, his eyes unseeing.

“Wow,” Harry says eyes blurring over Louis’s face. Louis starts laughing, all the worry washed from his face.

“Oh my god, I was seriously worried for a second.” Louis gives Harry’s cheek a playful slap and shuffles his arms around him so that they’re half spooning. Harry quite likes it either way. “Hey, would you mind if I rubbed one off on you? I’m trying to be all polite right now, but the noises you were making...” Louis drifts off his sentence. Harry just nods along and closes his eyes as Louis thrusts against him.

Harry has no idea how it gets him off properly but Louis’s huffing and puffing in his ear and Harry definitely doesn’t mind at all. Louis comes with a cute little noise and a sigh, before he starts combing his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’s neck and closes his eyes, not to fall asleep but to just lay in Louis’s arms with his fingers running through his hair and Harry wishes he could stay here forever.

“Sweetheart, if you really missed me you could’ve just asked for my number.” Louis says, pressing a smile into Harry’s hair. Harry starts laughing, his shoulders shaking. It shouldn’t be funny, but it really is and then Louis starts laughing alongside him and Harry’s pretty sure people are giving them funny looks, but Harry could care less.

Harry came and he conquered, in all meaning of the sense.

**Sunday, October 12th**

When Harry wakes up the next morning, he feels as if it’s all been a wonderful dream until he looks down at his phone and sees Louis’s contact in his phone, finally. It feels euphoric. Harry’s been waiting for this to happen for almost three months. Patience is a virtue, namaste bitches.

Harry spends the rest of his Sunday doing yoga, eating healthy, watching Friends on Netflix, and texting Louis. It’s almost bad how much they text.

They text each other about the most random things like how many goji berries Harry puts in his acai smoothie and what in the world goji berries even are, really. It ends with them both trying to one up each other in goji berry facts and it makes Harry feel giddy.

**Monday, October 13th**

Monday morning is on a very good track; he wakes up to a good morning text from the love of his life. The sun is out today, so Harry does yoga on his little balcony. There isn’t any traffic on his way to the school. He gets there right on time and only has to wait a couple minutes before all his students come rushing in. Bleu puts an apple on his desk and he ruffles her hair before putting the apple away in his lunch box.

After that, it all kind of goes to shit.

“Abigail Cooper.” Harry reads out, looking around the room.

“Here!” A tiny voice from the back of the class shouts and Harry smiles before putting a check by her name.

“Lucas Tom-” Harry stops. Lucas’s last name is Tomlinson, just like Louis’s.

“If you must know it’s Louis, Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry looks up from his paper to spot Lucas, sitting in the second row with his eyebrow raised at him. Harry looks back down at his paper and sees the name. Suddenly, it all makes sense, the exact same eyes and the cheek in both their tones. Harry nearly chokes. He’s fucking one of his students parents.

Wait. Wait. Wait. Does that mean that Louis is possibly married? Harry’s pulse is racing. Of course the guy he likes and could also be quite possibly the love of his life might also be married with a kid. A kid!

Why wasn’t this mentioned before? But he guesses it’s a weird topic to bring up in the middle of a freaking orgy. Oh and by the way, I also might have a kid. Hah, no way. Harry feels so stupid and naive. Of course Louis was too good to be true.

“Mr. Styles?” Lucas asks, looking upon Harry with a skeptical look in his eye, “Are you alright?”

Harry coughs, “Yes, I’m just fine. Thanks for worrying, Lucas.” Harry writes a check by his name and continues down the list. Oh god, today is the worst.

When Harry excuses the kids for lunch and sees them off to the lunchroom, he trudges himself to the teacher’s lounge. A big frown on his face when he sits down.

“Oh no, what’s wrong Harry?” Liam asks, once Harry sits down.

“The guy I like is possibly married and his kid is in my class.” Harry states glumly, pulling out his container of watermelon.

“Wait what?” Niall says, almost spitting out his sandwich. “Is this the orgy guy?” Niall asks incredulously.

Harry nods, “I finally got his number, but it might as well be useless now because he probably has a nice wife and home and I’m his dirty mistress.” Harry pouts sticking a piece of watermelon with his fork a little too harshly and shoves it in his mouth.

“Harry, don’t beat around the bush. You don’t know that for sure; if he’s the guy you keep on mentioning he’s definitely not the type of guy to cheat on his partner. Besides, he’s probably a single father and didn’t want to bring it up with you because it usually scares people away. I know a single father and he does just fine on his own, you shouldn’t trouble yourself like that. I thought you were Harry freaking Styles: Mister Positive. Shouldn’t you be thinking on the brighter side?” Zayn asks and Zayn is quite eloquent. Zayn should do yoga with him sometime.

“I guess you’re right. I just wish there was a way to make sure of it, y’know? I definitely don’t want to be with someone who’s cheating on someone else; I could never forgive myself.” Harry sighs and eats another piece of his watermelon, it’s losing his flavor the more they talk about this issue.

“Maybe you should ask him on a date. It wouldn’t be suspicious really and then you can ask him some personal questions and get the dirt.” Niall suggests, but Harry has to pointedly look away from him because of his bad chewing habits. Honestly, Harry should teach this man some table manners.

When Harry asks Louis on a date, he’s half expecting him to make some lame excuse so that he doesn’t get caught cheating on his wife or husband. What Harry definitely doesn’t expect is an astounding ‘yes, I would love to!’ and the address for a cute italian restaurant. Harry tries to not squeal with joy; he feels like he’s sixteen with his first crush again.

**Sunday, October 26th**

The night of the date he facetimes Gemma.

“Gems,” Harry whines, “he’s so great, I think I’m in love.” Harry’s faced with a very unimpressed looking Gemma.

“Slow down, loverboy. So let me get this right. You met him at an orgy and promptly fell for his gorgeous blue eyes and then went to another one but he wasn’t there so you pouted but went to another orgy and he was there that time so you guys did sexual things and then you got his number. Only to find out he has a kid and that kid is in your class, but he doesn’t know that you know that he has a kid. You don’t know if he’s a single dad or cheating on his significant other, so you posed this date to make sure that he’s not.” Gemma repeats and Harry makes a noise of acknowledgment.

“Yep, that’s pretty much it.” Harry gets up off his bed and goes to his closet; he has no idea what to wear, like usual.

“And you think he’s the love of your life?” Gemma questions, with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes.

“Know, Gemma. I know he’s the love of my life. To be frank with you, I don’t think he’s cheating on someone; he doesn’t seem like the person to cheat, but that’s why I’m doing this tonight to make sure that I’m right.”

“And how are you going to find that out by going to dinner with him?” Gemma asks again.

“I haven’t quite figured that out, but I’ve still got another two hours to figure it out.” Harry picks up his phone and looks at his screen.

“Okay,” Gemma sighs, “I’ll believe you baby brother, but protect your little heart for me? I’d prefer we not go through another Jeff. Now, what are you wearing?”

Harry smiles at his phone in fond and rambles on about the outfits he has picked out.

Later, Harry pulls up in front of a cute little Italian restaurant fifteen minutes early and smiles at it. It’s a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant, but it looks cute and Harry can’t wait.

When he walks in he doesn’t expect to see the back of Louis’s head at one of the front tables. “Wow, and I thought I was going to be early.” Harry says. Louis looks up and gives him a smile. Louis gets up to give Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“You might want to work on your date greetings.” Louis teases as they sit back down.

“Hey, my date greetings are fantastic, thank you very much.” Harry defends, while picking up his menu.

“Of course, darling.” Louis picks up his menu as well and sets his eyes on it. The table is silent for a couple moments. “Okay, I know what I want.” Louis says, putting down his menu.

“Hm, I’m a little indecisive, but I think I’ll go with the spaghetti and meatballs.” Harry smiles and folds his menu back on the table.

“True kid at heart, I assume.”

“Well, I’m around kids all day so you would think so, wouldn’t you.” Harry takes a sip of his water, because he currently doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Everyday Harry problems.

Louis gives him a look, “Care to inform me on why you’re around kids all day?” Harry has to gulp down his water before he does a spit take.

“I’m a kindergarten teacher, if you must know.” Harry defends.

“Oh, no way that’s awesome. I love kids.” Louis points out. Well, of course you like kids; you have one, Harry thinks.

It’s perfect timing because the waiter shows up and asks for their orders and Harry orders his spaghetti and meatballs with pride.

They tell each other stories the whole night. Funny ones from work and just in life in general. It turns out Louis is a vice president of a publishing company. Harry tells Louis all about his two months in France and Italy and Louis only teases him a little bit about the yoga.

When their food comes out the conversation lulls slightly, but that’s only because Harry is in love with his spaghetti and meatballs and he won’t part with it until he’s done. After they finish their dinner, they order a slice of chocolate cake to share. Somehow they get on the topics of failed past relationships. It turns out Louis is bisexual and Harry’s cool with that. That could be the reason he currently has a child.

Harry tries to get Louis to split the check, but Louis insists and doesn’t let him even look at it.

“You can’t pay for this on just a teacher’s salary. Don’t be a child, Haz.” Harry can’t decide if it was a meaningful pun or not.

When they go out to the parking lot. Louis reaches for Harry’s hand and his other hand goes to the side of his head before his leaning in and their kissing. Louis’s mouth tastes like the chocolate cake they just had and Harry can’t get enough of it.

“I had a really fun time tonight.” Louis says, his voice just above a whisper, so that only Harry can hear it.

“Me too.” Harry says, leaning in for another kiss. They spend another couple minutes like that, kissing sweet and sure. It makes Harry feel warm in that chilly temperature.

“Wanna go to your place?” Louis asks. Harry cackles and pushes Louis away teasingly.

“I don’t put out on the first date. This relationship can’t just be based on great sex. What kind of girl do you take me for?” Harry teases before pulling Louis back to give him another kiss. Louis laughs against his lips.

“Okay, duly noted, but we should really do this again, okay?” Louis asks and Harry nods his head against Louis’s cold nose. Louis chuckles breathily, “Goodnight, Harry.” Louis kisses Harry’s nose and then walks over to his car.

Harry feels instantly colder without Louis’s warmth. Harry runs over to his car and blasts the heater so he can warm up.

Harry decides that Louis has great taste in restaurants and is definitely not a cheater.

**November-December**

Things with Louis are going great; fantastic, even. On their second date they make out in the back of a movie theatre like teenagers and Harry has never been so smitten with someone before.

There’s still only one little problem: a forty-five pound boy with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes just like his father. Harry can’t not note that Louis still hasn’t mentioned him and Harry gets it, he really does, but it’s just really unfortunate that his kid is in Harry’s class, of all schools.

Harry can’t really not notice the little Tomlinson now; his eyes are always drawn to him in the room of kids. That could also be because of his constant cheek or that he always finds himself in trouble. It’s horrible because it always gives Harry an excuse to hold Lucas back and ask him questions about Louis. Lucas is so clueless that Harry feels like a horrible person

The first time he asked if he had two parents, Lucas had gotten so defensive.

“My dad can raise me just fine on his own, you know.”

Harry knows that; he trusts Louis to raise this kid right. He tells Lucas just as much and it seems to be enough for him to trust Harry because since then Lucas will just start blathering about his father and it’s wonderful. Also awfully sneaky, though.

“Harry, are you listening to me?” Zayn snaps his fingers in front of his face. Zayn never gets snappy unless it’s important, so Harry decides to nod and listen to whatever Zayn has to say. “You guys are useless.” Zayn sighs, “Look I need some volunteers for the Valentine’s day party for the parents and kids; it’s designed to showcase the kids work and I’d really like some support from you guys. My best friends.” Zayn slides a pink flyer out onto the table with all the information on it.

No one can say no to Zayn’s beautiful face. “Fine, we’ll help set up and help showcase the kid’s work from January and the rest of last year. You’ve still got a couple months though, so don’t sweat it.” Niall reassures and then takes a sip of his tea then promptly burns his tongue.

**Saturday, December 13th**

The next date with Louis they go to an aquarium and it’s nice. Louis says that one of the jellyfish’s tentacles look strangely like Harry’s curls and Harry counts it as a win with a slight blush on his cheeks.

When Louis drops Harry back off at his apartment, Harry convinces Louis to come inside for a glass of wine, which really means come inside so they can fuck like bunnies. It’s their third date after all.

After all their bumfuckery, they cuddle on the bed. Harry almost feels bad because he’s sure Louis is getting a mouthful of Harry’s hair.

“This sadly might be our last date for a couple weeks, Harold.” Louis speaks into Harry’s hair and twirls his fingers in between Harry’s. Harry pouts a little bit, “Don’t pout, Haz. It’s for Christmas break and my mother wants me to come up to join the family for Christmas and I thought it might be refreshing to go up there for longer.” Louis explains and his voice sounds like sweet caramel. Harry has no idea how a smell can be a sound, but it just is.

“I get it, I’m just going to miss you.” Harry twists around in Louis’s arms so that he’s facing him and kisses Louis on the nose, before snuggling closer together.

**Wednesday, December 24th**

Harry misses Louis way more than he should and he knows that he’s spending quality time with his family, but Harry misses Louis’s voice and he wants to wish him a Merry Christmas.

That is Harry’s logic to call Louis. He makes sure that the time is right so that he hopefully won’t interrupt anything. It rings a couple times before he picks up.

“Hiii.” Harry greets, smiling into his phone.

“Hey babe. What’s up?” Louis asks and Harry leans back down on his bed.

“Nothing much, just miss you. Oh, and also to wish you a Merry Christmas.”

“Happy Birthday!” A voice says from Louis’s side of the phone. “Shh, I’m on the phone.” Louis hushes, before he moves up to somewhere more quiet.

“Oh my god, is it someone’s birthday? Am I calling you during someone’s birthday? That’s so rude of me. And you picked up! That’s even more rude.” Harry questions exasperated.

“No, no Harry it’s fine. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Wait, who’s birthday is it? I wanna say happy birthday to one of your relatives. Whose birthday is it?” Harry asks, now bursting with excitement. Harry hears a sigh on the other line.

“It’s mine, alright? It’s my birthday.” Louis states and he sounds so sad; no one should be sad on their birthday, but that doesn’t stop Harry from getting mad.

“What! Louis freaking Tomlinson, it’s your birthday and you didn’t think to tell me? Oh crap, I didn’t even get you a gift, oh my god. I’m such a terrible person.” Harry rambles before he can stop himself.

“No Harry, it’s fine; you don’t have to get me something.” Louis insists, “I didn’t tell you on purpose.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asks, voice a little hurt.

“It’s nothing to do with you, Haz. It’s just-- I turn thirty-four this year. That’s old. I feel old.” Louis’s voice has gone quiet and Harry wishes he could cuddle the sadness out of him.

“Oh Lou, don’t you know you aren’t officially old until you hit forty? You’ve still got a couple good years and if you start eating like I do and do yoga with me, like I’ve asked you to numerous times, you’ll be the most attractive forty year old in existence and I’ll be your beautiful young thirty-eight year old arm candy.” Harry teases and he can hear Louis’s muffled laugh.

Harry feels like this would be the perfect time to tell Louis he loves him, but he doesn’t because he’d prefer not to scare Louis off just yet.

“Thank you. I needed that.” Louis thanks him and promises to call him before he goes to bed, so that they can have hot phone sex.

They have the hottest phone sex ever.

**Sunday, February 1st**

Harry has the best birthday thirty-first birthday: he stays in and snuggles with Louis and they order pizza and watch Friends all night. Harry couldn’t have asked for better. The boys are a little upset that he didn’t want to hang out with them on his birthday, but all he has to text them is orgy boy and they all understand.

Harry and Louis fall asleep curled up in each others arms, naked. Harry’s life couldn’t get better.

**Friday, February 13th**

Today is the day that all the teachers have to give Zayn all the children’s portfolios since August, so that Zayn could put them out so the parents could look at them.

Harry puts gold stars on the edges of all the binders so that Zayn knows they’re from his class. Harry walks over to the empty art room that they’re having the little get together in. It’s the most clean its ever looked and Harry notes to tell Zayn he cleaned it up well.

He sets the binders down and heads to the teachers lounge for some lunch.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Harry asks, when he sits down.

“Zayn is stressed for the Valentine’s thing tomorrow.” Niall informs and goes back to eating his lunch. Liam looks at Harry and gives a sullen nod.

Harry looks over to find Zayn hunched over the lunch table, with papers scattered around him and his glasses are on. Zayn always tries to make sure he never wears his glasses, he must really be stressed out.

“Well Zayn, I stopped by the art room to put my binders there and the room looked really nice.” Harry tries to calm Zayn, but it doesn’t look like it works very well.

“Thank you, Harry, but I can’t listen to you right now. I’m figuring out the schedules and the jobs I’m giving you guys, so that you can help me set up.” Zayn says in a fast voice and keeps working on his papers.

Lunch is somewhat quiet after that; they all eat peacefully (except for Zayn) and when lunch is almost over Zayn finally lifts up his head. “Okay, I want all of you guys to get here at least thirty minutes before it starts, so that you guys can do all the finishing touches.” Zayn clears his throat and then hands them each a crumpled up schedule.

“We’re having the kindergarteners go first and then once their parents leave, the ones from the other grades will come. Harry you can probably leave after that since you only teach the kindergarteners, but the rest of you have to stay until it’s all over.” Niall and Liam groan and Harry sticks his tongue out at them.

“But still, this is the list of things you guys have to do when you come at 4:30. 4:30 sharp, okay? No one can be late, Niall.” Zayn says, pointedly looking at Niall.

“Why are you looking at me?” Niall throws his hands up, exasperated.

“You know why, Niall.” Zayn glares at him and Zayn really shouldn’t plan anything; he always gets so irritable.

“Okay, okay, we get it. Let’s just go to our classes and then meet up in Zayn’s room tomorrow. I’ll make sure Niall gets there on time.” Harry puts his empty containers back in his lunch box and stands up. The other boys do the same and they all say goodbye before heading to their own rooms.

 

**Saturday, February 14th**

Harry gets there five minutes early, to make sure Zayn hasn’t gone too crazy. When Harry gets to Zayn’s room, it’s all done up with hearts on the ceiling and red everywhere. There’s a table with snacks and beverages. There are desks with binders on them and it’s all very nice. Harry’s glad they decided to have the little party here and not in the gym; Zayn’s room is the perfect size for this kind of get together.

Harry sets his home baked cookies on the snacks table and looks around for Zayn. Harry spots him in the corner of the room straightening some of the binders. Zayn looks good. He has black skinny jeans on with a blue button up and his hair is in the usual top knot.

“Hey Zayn!” Harry walks up to him. Zayn looks up at him and his face is flushed with relief.

“Oh thank god, Harry. I need you to put up some more of these hearts on the ceiling.” Zayn hands him some red paper hearts the are cut out. Harry notices that they all have little drawings of families on them. Harry squeals a bit on the inside; these are adorable. Harry wishes Zayn was his art teacher when he was growing up.

Even though Harry’s tall, he still has to stand on a chair to get them up on the ceiling. By the time he’s almost done, Niall and Liam are there to help. Zayn sends them to do some tasks almost as soon as they arrive.

The first parents show up when they’re all done and the room looks great. Even more families show up and soon enough the room is pretty packed with loud chatter. Harry can’t help but think Zayn must be happy with the turnout.

He should congratulate him, Harry thinks, and turns around to try and spot Zayn. He spots him talking to a short guy with a kid holding his hand. The kid looks quite bored, he’s looking around and then he spots Harry and waves. Harry smiles and waves back as he recognizes Lucas. Oh no, if that’s Lucas, then that must be Louis. Now that Harry pays attention, that’s totally Louis that’s talking to Zayn. Harry knows that ass anywhere.

Harry panics, he can’t let Louis meet him like this. Louis’s got to meet him on his own terms and tell him he has a kid on his own terms, too. Harry looks around for a good hiding spot and sees a potted plant in the corner of the room. Harry tries to look nonchalant as he walks over to the plant and hides behind it.

He stays there for about fifteen minutes before Niall walks by him and the backtracks and gives him a look. “What are you doing?” Niall whispers at him, Harry grabs Niall’s shirt and pulls him down, so that he’s sitting next to him behind the plant.

“He’s here.” Harry whispers, eyes looking around with panic.

“Who’s here?” Niall asks, sticking his head out of the plant to look where Harry’s looking. Harry pulls him back into the plant.

“Orgy guy, he’s here with his kid.” Harry hisses, looking at Niall with panic.

“Oh,” Niall says, with pity in his eyes. “That sucks, mate. What are you going to do?” Niall asks.

“Stay here until he leaves, what do you think I should do?” Harry asks; he’s curled up into a ball behind a plant. What has his life come to?

“Harry you can’t stay here all night until he leaves.” Niall says, curling up next to him. “Harry, you’re going to get out of here soon, you know that right?” Harry sighs and nods his head.

“I know.” Niall reaches over and kisses his head, before getting up and leaving Harry alone behind a potted plant.

Harry sits there for another ten minutes, before coming up with an idea. He stealthily tries to get up and the second he moves from the behind the potted plant, Zayn catches him.

“Hey Harry. I want you to meet my friend, Louis.” Harry turns around and gives a shy smile to a stunned looking Louis.

“Harry?” Louis asks, disbelief written on his face. Zayn’s face is scrunched up in confusion.

“You two know each other?” Zayn asks, standing in the middle of them.

“Yeah, we’ve been dating for a couple months now.” Louis says and there’s no teasing in his voice. Zayn’s eyes widen and he looks embarrassed.

“Oh well, then I’ll leave you guys to it.” Zayn practically bolts for them. Louis watches him leave and then pulls Harry outside. Once they’re outside Harry pulls Louis into his classroom.

“So, you’ve been teaching Lucas this whole time?” Louis asks, his hand is over his mouth and Harry’s stomach feels hollow. Harry gulps and nods weakly.

“You knew I had a kid this whole time and you didn’t even bother to mention it?” Louis says, his eyes are alight with something close to anger. Harry narrows his eyebrows and glares at Louis.

“Well, what was I supposed to say? ‘I know you have a kid because I teach him in my class?’ You wouldn’t have given me a second look. I was waiting for you to tell me that you had a kid and then I’d tell you I know and that I teach him. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal, but you never told me you had a kid! We’ve been dating since October and you never thought once to bring up that you have a kid! That’s bullshit, Lou.” Harry rants and now his face is heated in anger.

“How was I supposed to know how you would react? Once I tell people I have a kid they instantly leave; I like you, maybe even love you! I wasn’t going to let you leave just because I have a kid.” Louis yells and Harry’s heart stops.

Did he just say-- “Did you just say you might love me?” All anger is let go. Harry doesn’t even remember why he’s mad. Louis loves him-- or, might love him.

“Yeah, maybe.” Louis huffs and folds his arms over his chest. Harry smiles and pulls him into a hug.

“You know I don’t care if you have a kid. In fact, I’d have to say your son is one of my favorite students. When he isn’t making a ruckus in my class.” Harry laughs and Louis chuckles on his shoulder.

“I really didn’t think you’d stay.” Louis whispers into Harry’s shoulder and Harry kisses the back of Louis’s head.

“I’ll always stay.” Louis lets go of him and pulls Harry’s head into his hands and mushes their lips together. Harry smiles into the kiss.

 

He can’t wait for them to start their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! xxx
> 
> I also apologize for that picture being so dang big, I just learned how to put pictures in here… so learning how to make it smaller seems like an impossible task!
> 
> :P
> 
> [my tumblr](http://shitucute.tumblr.com)


End file.
